The Mind Readers Potion
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Mauraders generation, James/Lily, and it all started with a potion's book in the wrong hands... Rated M for language and obvious suggestion of lemon.


Well, considering I wrote half of this in a notebook in mid-July...I believe this story has set a new record for how long it too me to finish a one-shot. This is semi-lemon-ish, definitely an M, if not for the suggestions in it then for the swearing. Marauders generation, James/Lily, and it all started with a potion's book in the wrong hands...

* * *

"Potter!" I screeched as he accidentally added the wrong ingredient into our potion…AGAIN! Why does Professor Slughorn insist on making me work with him! By the time Potter even heard me the potion had started to fume, and next thing I know…

"BANG!" and the fumes from the potion draped themselves over James and I.

'Damn James! Always causing trouble!' I thought to myself.

"I do not always cause trouble Lily, only sometimes…" James retorted aloud, and I realized…

'Bloody Hell!! Potter just read my mind,' I screamed in my head, I could see James' eyes go wide as I thought it too. 'Guess even he can see the repercussions of this,' and he glared at me.

'I'm NOT and idiot you know!' I heard his voice in my head.

'Oh great, I get to hear his thoughts too...' I groaned and I started to hit my head with my potions book.

"Now Lily, don't fret. You two can redo this potion later," Professor Slughorn smiled at me, misunderstanding my frustration.

'Only you could get Slughornto allow a redo,' James thought, apparently AT me.

'What is that suppose to mean?! You are the one that added the wrong ingredient, why should I be punished for that?!' I yelled at him, or thought at him, or whatever! This was getting very confusing, very fast.

'Oh yes, that's why he's letting US redo the potion…teacher's pet…' James retorted, and I could literally see that damned smirk on his face.

"Thank you Professor! I really appreciate it!" I faked a smile at my professor, while trying very hard to ignore James' thoughts I might add, not particularly easy.

James' stopped his inner rendition of 'The Teacher's Pet' song to ask me, 'Why didn't you tell him about…'

'Because THEN we wouldn't get a redo, we would get sent to the Hospital Wing,' I interrupted his thought, weird…

'So you are going to chance being able to hear my thoughts for the entirety of Winter Break, just to redo a potion that is worth less then 2% of our grade…?'

'Yes! Was that not obvious by my last answer?' I told him sarcastically.

'Fine, Lils,' he thought at me, leaning back in his chair lazily. I really want to smack him right now…like REALLY want to… 'But you won't, will you Miss Teacher's Pet?'

'Shut up, Potter!' I mentally yelled at him, even mentally he sounded like an bloody over-confident bastard!

'Wow, that's harsh Lils,' James feigned hurt in his 'voice?' before asking, 'How come in passing thought you call me James, but when you actually talk or think at me, you call me Potter?'

'I said Shut up!' I thought again, this was going to get very old, and annoying, very fast…

!!!Marauders Generation!!!

'Stop staring at my butt, Potter!' Lily mentally yelled at me as I walking a few yards behind her.

'How'd you know?' I asked semi-innocently, I could just hear the red blush creeping up her face. My thoughts never were pure when Lily was around; I am a teenage guy after all.

'Because you are thinking of it in ways you should not be! Now stop before I jinx you!' she yelled again, still walking yards away from me in a deserted hallway…late at night…when most of the Castle was asleep already, going to bed early to catch the train home for Winter Break. I wonder…

"So Lily what do you look like naked?" I asked her aloud, knowing that even though she would try not to, she would still think of the answer.

"I'm going to kill you, Potter," she ground her teeth down as I was able to catch the image of her naked flashing across her mind, and now mine.

'Oh really?!' I asked mischievously, 'Then I should at least die happy.' I started to flood Lily's mind with images from my imagination, what I would do to her on a night like to night, in a deserted hallway, if this were a dream. Lily reached out for the wall, and I could hear her low moan. "I guess I'm not the only one made happy by those thoughts," I whispered into her ear once I was behind her, my voice was husky.

"Nope," she said, turning around to look at me with a mischievous look on her face. Soon I found out why as she flooded images of her and I in position even I handed dreamed of. I closed my eyes as I reveled in it.

"Lily…" I croaked out, 'Please stop… can't think…'

"I know," she whispered seductively in my ear as her hand fluttered down to rub against my hard member. My head lolled forward and now I was the one braced against the wall.

'Now I know why you're top of the class, good imagination…' I thought at her, my mind working on overdrive trying to comprehend how Lily Potter, the girl who hated me, would actually start giving me a hand-job.

'Just a good imagination?' she responded, and her hand slowed to a crawl.

'Amazing imagination!' I immediately tried again, wanting the hand to keep going, 'Stupendous, glorious, wondrous…' My thoughts were cut-off by the continuation of the hand-movement. Obviously, reading ahead in my potion's book to find out about the Mind-Readers Potion was the best idea I had ever had.

'James…kiss me,' she asked, and I did. Her lips moved against mine in a fast needy way, and mine met hers the same way.

Her hands moved from my crotch to my hair, 'I knew you loved it swept away like that.' I smirked into the kiss as she played with my hair, and mine held her against me as we moved into one of the small alcoves near by.

!!!Marauders Generation!!!

I was frenzied, I was hurried, and I really didn't care. I had been trying to ignore James for years, it never worked, I have no idea when I became attracted to him, but right now all I wanted was to have him. To have him in the most animalistic, sexual, and hungry sense of the word. Some how I found myself on top of him, kissing him and playing with his hair, two things I had sworn to myself I would NEVER do, but I was.

We didn't speak, not even a thought to the other in the time it took for us to strip each other of our clothes, and now I sat on top of him, both of us breathing hard.

"Lily…are you sure you want to do this?" James asked me, nervous about me changing my mind. I should probably have expected that, I have rejected him who knows how many times, 'Sirus knows, ask him.'

I laughed at that, and leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips, "I've wanted this for a while…" Soon I had him inside of me, and I rode him. An interesting way to put it, yes, but it is exactly what I did, and I loved every second of it. The second time though…well, that's a whole other story. I'm surprised James waited as long as he did to take me to his, Room of Requirement. I do believe Sirus was annoyed when we didn't come out for the rest of Winter Break…

* * *

That is all...I know...its kind of short for how long it took me. I'm thinking of making some alternative endings, suggestions welcome for that. Hope it was everything you guys were hoping for that voted in my poll (see profile).

Write On!  
Ray


End file.
